


Reading stuff

by Darkstarnight02



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, From Different Times, M/M, Multi, Other, Reading, Reading the Books, Time - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstarnight02/pseuds/Darkstarnight02
Summary: The Fates send heroes and gods from different points in the timeline to read the books.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Maria di Angelo/Persephone/Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sally Jackson & Everyone, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 28





	Reading stuff

The usual conversations were going around The Olympian Throne Room on the winter solstice, so usual they don't even need to be repeated.

They stopped, however, when a glowing light appeared in the room, throwing a bunch of mortals out.

"Who are you?" Zeus boomed, pointing his lightning bolt at them.

"You mean you didn't summon us?" A fifteen year old girl with spikey black hair, electric blue eyes, and the circlet of Artemis' Lieutenant on her brow, frowned and crossed her arms over her death-to-barbie t-shirt. The others in the pile didn't all seem to keen on bowing, either, some more than others.

A note appeared in Zeus' hand, and they all stayed silent for a second before Athena snatched it up, "Dear Demigods, Gods, Mortals, Legacies, and Satyrs, we have plucked you from your timelines to read ten books about the Greatest Hero and Heroes of Olympus. You don't need to introduce yourselves yet, but do eventually, and for now say your hello's. The gods are all from before this hero was born, and no one is aloud to harm anyone in any shape or form. Time has frozen outside this room, sincerely, the Fates. P.S, Invite Amphitrite and Persephone, and also the gods won't be effected by the Romans. Wait—Romans?!" Athena looked up with furrowed eyebrows, but took a sharp breath and let it go.

The doors open and Persephone and Amphitrite walked in, each raising an eyebrow.

"Nonna!" A five year old wad of curly blond hair slammed into Persephone's legs. She was surprised at first, but then she bent down and smiled. She was wearing a large bright yellow t-shirt with a black skull on it, and her eyes were the color of melted dark chocolate.

"Hello, little one," Persephone said, smiling warmly at her, "What's your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes good naturally, "You know that, Nonna! I'm Bianca! And your Nonna!"

Persephone smiled lightly, "Alright then, I'm Nonna," she looked up, "And who is your parent who has tied you to me in such a way, Bianca?"

"Papa!" Bianca grinned.

"And who is your Papa?" Persephone asked. Hades smiled at his wife fondly, trying to silence the terrifying thoughts swirling in his head.

Bianca hummed and looked around, before pointing at a young man, about eighteen, with her same eyes and an aviator jacket on. He was holding in a laugh but also blushing a bit. "There!" She ran over to him and jumped in his arms, making him laugh.

"Di Angelo, I better be the godmother or the next time you almost dissolve I won't try to save you," A puerto rican girl said, though a smile was playing on her lips as she looked at the girl.

Di Angelo blushed, "Um, actually, I chose Percy and Thalia, because I wanted to give them a second chance with her. You're definitely next on the list, though."

Reyna sighed, "That's fair."

"Me?" A boy with messy black hair and green eyes asked, "But I.. it's my fault she... Nico, why do you even have a kid? You're eighteen, at most."

"That's rude, Percy," The girl in the hunters circlet rolled her eyes, "Though I have to ask the same question."

Nico looked a bit annoyed at the questions, but he sighed, "Because I forgive you guys, and I know it wasn't your fault, and people deserve second chances. Besides, Bia's adopted. She's a daughter of Apollo, showed up at camp way to young and decided she was mine. I'm pretty sure she's the reincarnation of—"

"me," a girl with her black hair braided over her shoulder, with the same chocolate eyes and a silver hunters outfit, "She's me? Because I'm going to die, Percy and Thalia will blame themselves, and I get reincarnated into my own niece? Well, I have to say, she's pretty cute."

Nico smiled sadly at her.

"Enough of this sap," Ares grumbled, "Where are those dumb books?"

"Right here, Ares," Athena sighed, pulling a stack of books out of nowhere, "Who would like to read the first chapter? Alright, I will."

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

"Accidentally?" Basically everyone asked incredulously. Percy blushed, and Grover chuckled. 

"I guess it's in my point of view," he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Before Percy was born-The Gods  
> After TLT-Grover  
> During TTC-Zoe N., Bianca D.  
> After TTC-Thalia, Beckendorf, Selina, Lee  
> Between tBotL and TLO-Michael, Juniper, Rachel, Chiron  
> After TLO-Percy, Gwen, Dakota  
> During SoN-Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank  
> During (the beginning of) BoO-Reyna, Hedge, Calypso, Leo  
> After BoO-Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Miranda, Katie  
> Four years after BoO-Nico, Will, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Sally, Paul, Zoe J., Luke J., Bianca S., Esperanza, Mia, Max, Estelle


End file.
